the_doom_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
2014
'2014 '''is the second year The Doom Network material has been produced. Occurrences January *'January 10th '- "Friday Annoyances" premiered. *'January 16th '- The Pool King premiered with "The Beginning". *'January 17th '- "The Check Up Of Doom" premiered. *'January 24th '- "The Beaver Arrest" premiered. **"Bell vs. Beaver" would air one year later. *'January 31st '- "The Amazing Travita" premiered. **"Hormonal Hijinks" would air one year later. February *'February 7th '- ''An Imaginary Universe premiered with "Discovering The Magic Of Imagination". **"Hi Friend" aired on the same day. ***"Jealousy" would air one year later. ****''Bothersome Bunch'' would premiere with "Formation" one year later. *'Feburary 9th '- "Talking Shark" premiered. *'February 14th '- "Hey There Delilah" premiered. *'February 15th '- "Picture Proof That Imagination Exists" premiered. *'February 21th '- "Blindness" premiered. *'February 23rd '- "Shellfish Shrimp" premiered. *'February 28th '- "Bronies Of Doom" premiered. March *'March 7th '- "Hayley Hates Sex" premiered. **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' was released in theaters on the same day. ***''The Doomful Knight would premiere with "The Doomful Knight Rises" one year later. *'March 9th '- ''The Kid Vampire ''premiered with "Werewolf". **"Soulmate Search" would air one year later. *'March 14th '- "Wrestling Class Of Doom" premiered. *'March 19th '- "The Spotted Quoll Of Doom" premiered. *'March 21st '- "Camera Man" premiered. *'March 28th '- "The Babysitting Job" premiered. *'March 29th '- "Bye Bye Glasses" premiered. *'March 30th '- "Amy The Stalker" and "Seashell Hunting" premiered. April *'April 4th '- "New Hero" premiered. *'April 11th '- The first season of ''Travis Shorts concluded with "Revenge". *'April 18th '- "The Terror Camp" premiered. *'April 23rd '- "The Beginning Of Doom" premiered. May *'May 9th '- The second season of Travis Shorts started with "Health Benefits". *'May 10th '- "Imaginary Check Up" premiered. *'May 18th '- "Dis-Pubertal Stages" premiered. *'May 23rd '- "The Evilness Of Sex Ed" premiered. *'May 29th '- The Kid Vampire ''concluded with "Global Warming". *'May 30th '- "Middle School Relationship" premiered. *'May 31st '- "Imagination Calls" premiered. June *'June 7th '- "Preteen Boy: Middle School Guide" premiered. *'June 13th '- "Last Day Of School" premiered. **"First Day Of Summer" would air one day later. *'June 14th '- ''An Imaginary Universe ''concludes with "The Rise Of Wonder Platypus". *'June 15th '- "Summer Sex School" premiered. *'June 16th '- "Adoptypus" premiered. *'June 17th '- "Travis' Amazing Clones Of Doom" and "Aquatic Check Up" premiered. *'June 18th '- "The Homosexual Travis" premiered. *'June 19th '- "Family Get Together" premiered. *'June 20th '- "Catching Up" premiered. *'June 21st '- "Australian Search" premiered. *'June 22nd '- "Short Stuff" premiered. July *'July 18th '- "The Babysitter Of Doom" premiered. *'July 27th '- "Beaver Bail" premiered. **"A Fangirl's Mission" would air one year later. *'July 29th '- "Mary Sue The Moo" premiered. August *'August 1st '- "How Sex Ruined My Career" premiered. *'August 4th '- "Fourth Of Lane" and "Mind Messer" premiered. *'August 5th '- "Sing A Song Of Sex" "The Conquest Of Doom" premiered. *'August 6th '- "The Musical Travis" and Uncertain Hero" premiered. *'August 8th '- A crossover between ''Travis Shorts ''and ''The Pool King ''was released. **"Travis and Trevor's Summer Doom" concluded Season 2 of ''Travis Shorts ''while "Trevor and Travis' Summer Doom" concluded Season 1 of ''The Pool King. '' *'August 9th '- Season 3 of ''Travis Shorts ''began with "Operation: Magical Floating Rabbit" **The titular episode also added a new character to the main cast. *'August 12th '- "Blank Check Of Doom" premiered. *'August 17th '- "Travis Turns Thirteen" premiered. **As indicated in the title, Travis becomes a teenager in this episode. *'August 24th '- "Travis' Amazing Book Of Secrets" premiered. *'August 25th '- "Back To School" premiered. September *'September 1st '- "Villain Team Up!" premeired. *'September 17th '- ''The Grim Reaper premiered with "How It All Started" **This is The Doom Network's first reboot. *'September 19th '- "Clayton's Birthday Of Doom" **Clayton turns eleven in this episode. October *'October 10th '- "Amnesia" premiered. *'October 18th '- "Moving Away" premiered. *'October 25th '- "An Amazing Adventure" premiered. November *'November 9th '- "Six Year Old Spy" premiered. **This functions as the series' first anniversary special, as it comes out a year after "Bronies", the first episode of the series. *'November 21st '- "That Guy" premiered. December *'December 12th '- "A New Baby" premiered. *'December 13th '- "Coke vs. Pepsi" premiered. *'December 18th '- Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer premiered with "Rudolph's Beginning". *'December 29th '- "2015: Best Year Ever" premiered. **The is the last Doom Network production to be aired in 2014. 'Previous Year: '2013 'Next Year: '2015